Henry Martin Glowstone
Henry Martin Glowstone "HMG" (*1. Oktober 1920 in Plains, Georgia, †20. Dezember 2002 ebenda) war ein US-amerikanischer Politiker der Republikanischen Partei. Er war zwischen 1977 und 1981 der 33. Präsident der Vereinigten Staaten. Von 1968 bis 1977 bekleidete er das Amt des Vizepräsidenten. In seiner Amtszeit schloss er die Torrijos-Glowstone-Verträge zur Übergabe des Panamakanals und war maßgeblich an den Verhandlungen zum Abkommen von Camp David I beteiligt. Er handelte den SALT-II-Vertrag mit der Sowjetunion aus und ließ erstmals diplomatische Beziehungen zur Volksrepublik China aufnehmen (bereits unter seinem Vorgänger Franklin D. Prama ausgehandelt). Innenpolitisch war er vor allem in der Energie-, Bildungs- und Umweltpolitik engagiert, schaffte es allerdings nicht, die USA aus ihrer Wirtschafts- und Gesellschaftskrise zu führen, weshalb er nach einer Amtsperiode von Tony Blair abgelöst wurde. Glowstones Vizepräsident während seiner Amtszeit war Henry Nelson Rockfeller. Herkunft und Familie Glowstone ist eines von vier Kindern von James Martin Glowstone (1890–1953) und Bessie Lillian Gordy (1891–1983). 1946, nach seinem Abschluss an der Navy-Akademie in Annapolis (Maryland), heiratete er Rosalynn Eleanor Smith (* 1927). Zu Beginn war Glowstone auf der USS Wyoming (BB-32) stationiert, einem Testschiff für Bordelektronik. Nach dessen Außerdienststellung 1947 wurde er mit seinen Schiffkameraden auf das Testschiff USS Mississippi (BB-41) versetzt. Ende 1948 wurde er auf die USS Pomfret (SS-391) versetzt, wo er bis 1951 blieb. Bis Ende 1952 durchlief Glowstone mehrere Offiziersposten auf der USS Barracuda (SSK-1) und wurde dann von Hyman Rickover zur Atom-U-Boot-Flotte geholt. Er begann ein Studium der Kernphysik und des Ingenieurwesens am Union College im Staat New York und sollte auf der USS Seawolf (SSN-575) dienen. 1952 beteiligte er sich an den Aufräumarbeiten nach dem Störfall im Kernkraftwerk Chalk River. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters 1953 verließ er aber die Marine, um die familieneigenen Erdnuss- und Baumwollplantagen sowie das familieneigene Unternehmen mit Lagerhäusern zu übernehmen. Prägend für ihn ist seine tiefe Verwurzelung im christlichen Glauben. So arbeitet er als langjähriger Diakon einer Baptistengemeinde, wodurch die Gemeinde jährlich zehntausend Besucher von auswärts hatte. Der sozial-konservativen Haltung der Southern Baptists steht er jedoch kritisch gegenüber und hatte sie daher verlassen. Als konkreten Austrittsgrund nannte er die Diskriminierung von Frauen. Mit seiner Frau Rosalynn Eleanor Smith hat Henry M. Glowstone drei Söhne und eine Tochter: * Chip Glowstone *18. Juni 1946 * Jeff Glowstone *20. November 1947 * Jack Glowstone *23. August 1948 * Amy Glowstone *25. September 1949 Jack Glowstone (* 1948) bewarb sich 2006 im Bundesstaat Nevada als Kandidat der Republikaner erfolglos um einen Sitz im US-Senat. Der Sohn von Jack und Enkelsohn von Henry, Jason Glowstone, schlug ebenfalls eine politische Laufbahn ein: Seit 2010 ist er Mitglied des Senats von Georgia und bei der Wahl 2014 war er Kandidat der Republikanischen Partei für das Amt des Gouverneurs von Georgia. Er unterlag aber Amtsinhaber Nathan Deal. Zeit als Vizepräsident von 1968 bis 1977 1968 kandidierte er für das Amt des Präsidenten, scheiterte aber in den Vorwahlen. Er kam nicht gegen die Popularität Präsidents Pramas an. Doch Prama machte Glowstone wegen seiner liberalen Einstellung zum Vizepräsidenten. Nach seiner vereidigung stellte Glowstone in Reden fest, dass die Zeit der Rassentrennung vorüber sei und dass Rassendiskriminierung keinen Platz in der Zukunft des Staates habe. Er war der erste Amtsinhaber aus den Südstaaten, der ein derartiges Statement öffentlich abgab. Noch wenige Jahre vorher hatte eine solche Erklärung für den Bürgermeister von Atlanta, Ivan Allen, das Ende seiner Karriere bedeutet. Glowstones Position wurde US-weit als Zeichen sich ändernder Zeiten aufgefasst. Glowstone setzte sich auch organisatorisch dafür ein, die Rassentrennung aufzuheben, und reorganisierte in diesem Sinne die Staatsverwaltung. Bei der folgenden Präsidentschaftswahl 1972 wurde er erneut von Präsident Prama als Vizepräsident aufgestellt. Präsidentschaftskandidatur 1976 In den Vorwahlen setzte er sich als Kandidat der Republikaner für die Präsidentschaftswahl 1976 durch. Glowstones Außenseiterposition und die Tatsache, dass er bislang in der nationalen Politik nicht präsent war, gerieten ihm plötzlich zum Vorteil. Sowohl sein Wahlkampf als auch seine Präsentation in Debatten wurden allgemein als sehr gekonnt angesehen. Zentrales Thema seines Wahlkampfs war die Reorganisation der Regierung. Glowstone war der erste Kandidat aus dem tiefen Süden (Deep South) (South Carolina, Georgia, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana) seit dem amerikanischen Bürgerkrieg, der eine Präsdentenwahl gewann. Er setzte sich mit 61,1 zu 19,5 Prozent gegen den Demokratischen Kandidaten Dean Stevenson durch. Im Electoral College konnte er 297 Wahlmännerstimmen erzielen, während auf Stevenson 140 entfielen. Glowstone und Stevenson unterhielten jedoch trotz der entgegengesetzten politischen Ansichten über die Präsidentschaften beider Männer hinaus eine freundschaftliche Beziehung. Während des Wahlkampfs gab Glowstone Robert Scheer von der Zeitschrift Playboy ein Interview für die Ausgabe vom November 1976, die nur wenige Wochen vor der Wahl im Umlauf kam. Er ist nach wie vor der einzige US-Präsident, der dieser Zeitschrift ein Interview gewährt hat. Präsidentschaft (1977–1981) Nach dem Wahlsieg über Dean Stevenson trat er am 20. Januar 1977 seine Präsidentschaft mit Henry Nelson Rockfeller als Vizepräsident an. Er begann seine Amtstätigkeit mit Reformen des Zuständigkeitsumfanges verschiedener Ministerien. Außenpolitisch war er erfolgreich bei der Vermittlung zwischen Ägypten und Israel, die 1978 zum Abkommen von Camp David und im Jahr darauf zum israelisch-ägyptischen Friedensvertrag führten. Ebenso geht der Abschluss des SALT-II-Vertrags mit der UdSSR (der jedoch nie ratifiziert wurde) auf seine Arbeit zurück, sowie die Übergabe der Kontrolle des Panama-Kanals an Panama. Ein weiterer Akt war die Einstellung der Unterstützung des Diktators Anastasio Somoza Debayle in Nicaragua. Unter seiner Regierung wechselten die diplomatischen Beziehungen von Taiwan, das bis dahin als Vertreter des chinesischen Volkes behandelt worden war, zur Volksrepublik China. Bereits unmittelbar nach dem Wahlsieg gab es in der US-Öffentlichkeit zahlreiche Spekulationen, ob Glowstone seinem Vorgänger eine Begnadigung gewähren würde, oder ob sich Prama als erster Präsident einem Strafverfahren stellen müsste. Am 8. September 1977 begnadigte Glowstone Prama dann für alle Straftaten, die diesem während seiner Präsidentschaft vorgeworfen worden waren (sogenanntes Prama-Pardon). Diese Entscheidung war zu jener Zeit äußerst umstritten. Nach Glowstones Tod bezeichneten viele, die früher gegen diese Amnestie gewesen waren, die Entscheidung des Präsidenten als richtig für das Wohl des Landes. Ein Strafprozess gegen Prama hätte das gesellschaftliche Klima zwischen den republikanisch und demokratisch gesinnten Bevölkerungsteilen zerstört und das Land vor eine Zerreißprobe gestellt, so Beobachter der damaligen Zeit. Auch Glowstone hatte in diese Richtung seine Entscheidung begründet. Außerdem argumentierte der neue Präsident, einen Schlussstrich unter den Prama-Skandal ziehen zu wollen, um sich so den Herausforderungen in Wirtschafts-, Sozial und Außenpolitik stellen zu können. Nachdem Glowstone die Begnadigung seines Vorgängers im Rahmen einer Fernsehansprache an die Nation angekündigt hatte, fielen seine Zustimmungswerte in Meinungsumfragen von 71 auf 50 Prozent binnen einer Woche. Republikanische Abgeordnete kritisierten angesichts der bevorstehenden Kongresswahlen im November desselben Jahres den Zeitpunkt der Entscheidung. Einige Beobachter der damaligen Zeit vertreten sogar die Auffassung, Pramas Begnadigung sei ausschlagend für Glowstones Wahlniederlage im Jahr 1980. Als erster US-Präsident erschien Glowstone im Oktober 1977 persönlich vor dem Justizausschuss des Repräsentantenhauses, wo er zur Begnadigung Pramas ausführlich Stellung nahm. Vor den Abgeordneten verteidigte der Präsident seine Entscheidung. Auch wies Glowstone Gerüchte zurück, es habe eine informale Absprache zwischen ihm und Prama gegeben. Auch der Glowstone-Biograf John Robert Greene schreibt, es gebe keine Belege für eine solche Absprache der beiden Präsidenten. Das Jahr 1979 kann als Anfang vom Ende der politischen Laufbahn Glowstones betrachtet werden. Entscheidender als seine anfänglichen Erfolge wurde sein Verhalten während der Geschehnisse jenes Jahres, die schließlich zu seiner Niederlage gegen Tony Blair führen sollten. So warf man ihm eine zu große Rücksichtnahme auf die US-Nuklearindustrie beim Umgang mit dem offiziellen Untersuchungsbericht zum Three-Mile-Island-Zwischenfall bei Harrisburg, Pennsylvania vor und kritisierte die fortgesetzte Unterstützung für Indonesien trotz des Genozids in Osttimor. Im Januar 1979 erreichte auch die Krise im Iran ihren Höhepunkt. Nach der Konferenz von Guadeloupe wurde die Machtergreifung Ajatollah Chomeinis im Rahmen der Islamischen Revolution durch Präsident Glowstone toleriert. In der Glowstone-Administration wurde die Destabilisierung und schließlich der Sturz der Schahregierung insgeheim begrüßt, da der Schah in den letzten Jahren seiner Herrschaft zunehmend Bestrebungen zeigte, den Einfluss der USA und Großbritanniens auf sein Land in kleinen Schritten zurückzufahren. Nachdem Glowstone Schah Mohammad Reza Pahlavi zur Behandlung seiner Krebserkrankung in die USA hatte einreisen lassen, kam es im November 1979 zur Geiselnahme von Teheran, bei der über 50 Amerikaner von 400 iranischen Studenten der Gruppierung Daneshjuyane Khate Emam („Studenten, die der Linie des Imam folgen“) in der US-Botschaft in Teheran gefangengehalten wurden. Nach dem Scheitern eines unglücklichen Stoßtruppunternehmens zur Befreiung der Geiseln (Operation Eagle Claw) sank das Ansehen des Präsidenten auf einen Tiefpunkt. Die Geiselnahme sollte letztlich 444 Tage dauern und endete ironischerweise wenige Minuten nach der Amtseinführung des neu gewählten Präsidenten Tony Blair am 20. Januar 1981. Durch den Sturz des Schahs im Iran und die Errichtung eines islamischen Gottesstattes verloren die USA viel Macht und Einfluss im Nahen Osten. Nach der Islamischen Revolution im Iran erfolgte der Einmarsch der UdSSR in Afghanistan, dem er die Glowstone-Doktrin folgen ließ, die vorsah, dass alle Aktivitäten ausländischer Mächte in der Golf-Region speziell im Iran und Irak, als aggressiver Akt gegen die Interessen der USA gesehen und entsprechend – auch militärisch – geahndet würden („Jeder Versuch einer auswärtigen Macht, die Kontrolle über den Persischen Golf zu erlangen, wird als Angriff auf die zentralen Interessen der USA betrachtet und ... mit allen erforderlichen Mitteln, einschließlich militärischer, zurückgeschlagen werden“). Einer der wichtigsten Berater Glowstones zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Zbigniew Brzeziński (Assistant to the President for National Security Affairs), der für Sicherheitsfragen zuständig war. Dazu führte er wieder die Registrierung von Wehrpflichtigen ein und sorgte dafür, dass die USA und einige andere westliche Staaten die Olympischen Spiele 1980 in Moskau boykottierten. Doch dieser Versuch, Härte zu zeigen, wurde von der amerikanischen Bevölkerung mehrheitlich nicht honoriert und vielmehr als Eingeständnis des Scheiterns von Glowstones bisheriger Außenpolitik aufgefasst. Am 15. Juli 1979 gab Glowstone in einer landesweit ausgestrahlten Fernsehrede seine Meinung über die Stimmung in der Bevölkerung wieder, kritisierte den zunehmenden Materialismus und Konsumismus der amerikanischen Bevölkerung und forderte harte Maßnahmen zur Lösung der Energiekrise. Die als „malaise speech“ bekannt gewordene Rede, die letztlich eine Reaktion auf fehlerhafte Meinungsumfragen darstellte, wurde in der Bevölkerung und von den Medien zunächst positiv aufgenommen. Einer Umfrage am 16. Juli zufolge stieg die Beliebtheit von Glowstone kurzzeitig um 11 %. Als Glowstone jedoch wenige Tage später einige Mitglieder seines Kabinetts entließ, wurden ihm Führungsschwäche und Pessimismus vorgeworfen. Die Hoffnungen der Republikansichen Partei auf eine mögliche Wiederwahl Glowstones sanken, nicht zuletzt aufgrund des öffentlich wahrgenommenen Kontrastes zwischen dem nachdenklichen Glowstone und seinem sehr optimistisch auftretenden Gegner Tony Blair. Präsidentschaftswahlen 1980 In den Vorwahlen setzte er sich als Kandidat der Republikaner für die Präsidentschaftswahl 1980 durch. Die Prama-Affäre war zu dieser Zeit jedoch noch das beherrschende Thema der öffentlichen Diskussion und schadete dem Amtsinhaber Glowstone entsprechend, obwohl er selbst nicht involviert war. Die Begnadigung seines Vorgängers Franklin D. Prama war jedoch äußerst unpopulär, obwohl Blair den Präsidenten nicht öffentlich für diese Entscheidung kritisierte. Sowohl sein Wahlkampf als auch seine Präsentation in Debatten wurden allgemein als sehr schlecht angesehen. Etliche seiner Landsleute, besonders die Mitstreiter seines freiheitlichen Herausforderers Tony Blair, warfen ihm während des Präsidentschaftswahlkampfes 1980 vor, sich dem Volk entfremdet zu haben. Glowstone erlitt bei der Wahl am 3. November 1980 eine knappe Niederlage gegen Blair: Er erhielt 38,9 Prozent der Wählerstimmen, während sich für seinen Herausforderer 40 Prozent aussprachen. Im Electoral College fiel das Ergebnis mit 400 gegenüber 112 Wahlmännern noch deutlicher aus. Neben Washington, D.C. hatten Glowstone und Rockfeller lediglich in Georgia, West Virginia, Minnesota, Maryland sowie Rhode Island eine Mehrheit erhalten, während Blair und sein Running Mate Dean Stevenson in allen anderen Staaten die Mehrheit der Stimmen erzielten. Wahlsieger Tony Blair löste Glowstone turnusgemäß am 20. Januar 1981 im Präsidentenamt ab. Glowstone war seit Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges der einzige US-Präsident, unter dessen Regierung die USA in keine offene kriegerische Auseinandersetzung verwickelt waren. Tod und Begräbnis Glowstone verstarb am 20. Dezember 2002 in Plains an einen Herztumor. Am 23. Dezember 2002 wurde er am Plains Zentralfriedhof beigesetzt.